The Night Class Pureblood Wiki
Welcome to the The Night Class Pureblood Wiki Welcome to my wiki for my Fanfiction, The Pureblood Series. On this wiki you can expect to find information on chapters, characters, items, places and many more important things from my story including expected update times. The main themes on this wiki will be information from "The Night Class Pureblood", "The Ouran Academy Pureblood", and "The S Class Pureblood" all of which star Akira Kuran, the young princess from the Kuran and Hio clans. This Wikia will also have information on the side series; The newest Host Naoya Ootori Arrives, and the second side story; Nagi and Kira; An Eternal Bond as well as the Progenitors side story, the story of Aoi Hio, Kaname Kuran, Ilyusha and Ryota Shoto, Lucifer Ouri, Sabrina Shirabuki, Yutta Toma, and Sasuke Hanadagi and how they became the 8 original purebloods. The Night Class/ Ouran Academy/ S Class Pureblood Akira is the Pureblooded daughter of Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran as well as the twin sister of Rokuro Kuran. Her world is thrown into chaos when she is young when her father dissapears. She then meets many people through out her life. When Akira is young she meets her cousins Kaname Kuran and Yuki Kuran Five years later she meets four boys from rich families. Ren Jinguji, Masato Hijirikawa, Ranmaru Kurosaki and Kyoya Ootori. After the death of Ren's mother Renge Akira and the other three boys have to try and console their friend and protect his heart from the wrath of his father. Then after a year with her friends she is taken home by her cousin Kaname. She then enters the Cross Academy Night Class. After being traumatized and branded on the hip by her father, Rido Kuran she leaves Cross Academy when the Night Class is dissolved then ends up at her childhood friend Kyoya's doorstep. She then enters Ouran Academy, A Private Academy for the rich. She manages to get into the Ouran Highschool Host Club through working as a team with Kyoya Ootori their pair being known as the "Fairy Tale Couple." After one year of Ouran Academy drama she is dragged back down into the dark world of Vampire's and is sumerged in a heated battle between Kaname Kuran and the rest of the Vampire World. While this is happening Kyoya has suddenly gained another brother whom he never even knew about. Naoya is a bright 17 year old who was born 3 days after Kyoya. He is the Illigitemate son of Kyoya's father and a woman from Korea. The whole Host Club and Kyoya's life are both turned upside down as Naoya begins the win over the affections of everyone leaving Kyoya feeling left behind and irritated. What will happen when a tragic accident befalls the Ootori Family and Kyoya gets injured in a car wreck? Akira has now returned to her small peaceful world which is no longer so peaceful. Not when she has Vampire's coming after her putting all of her friends at Ouran Academy in danger. So Akira decides to leave. And through another stroke of dumb luck the Black cat she follows just so happens to lead her straight to Ren who is more than happy to be sharing his room with the popular model who happens to be one of his best friends. Akira then decides to enroll in Saotome Academy in order to further her performing skills. Also so that she can stay with Ren. They then attend the academy together and Akira sets up all of her things in the room her, Ren and Masato share. Can Akira spin and perform the songs that will lead to her own debut or will she simply not be good enough? What happens when love flourishes in a place where it is forbidden? And how will Akira and Ren surpress their love? And how will Masato put up with them shoving their tongue down each other's throats every day? Nagi Mikado and Kira Sumeragi are both singers for the band Heavens. But they are more than that. Kira is his servant, Nagi is his master. Two, linked together by and enternal bond called the Faustian Contract. Kira is really a demon, the son of Claude. He made a contract with an orphaned Nagi and now works for and with him. While Kira is serving Nagi, The Best two demon butlers, Sebastian and Claude along with Sebastian's son Jonathon are all working at a small cafe for a boy named Hiro Asahina who wants his parents cafe to become the best in the world. Akira has now returned to Ouran Academy but she's brought all of her friends from the Night Class and all of her friends from bands with her. And at Ouran Academy she has established the Night Class and the Night Host Club. How will everyone not kill each other when they are faced with new people that they know nothing about and how people's crushes on Akira develope when they realize that they are far out numbered. Abbreviations *TNCP- The Night Class Pureblood- Vampire Knight *TOAP- The Ouran Academy Pureblood- Ouran Highschool Host Club x Vampire Knight *TSCP- The S Class Pureblood- Uta no Prince-Sama x Vampire Knight *TPBS- The Pureblood Series- Vampire Knight, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Uta no Prince-Sama *NHNO- The Newest Host Naoya Ootori Arrives- Ouran Highschool Host Club *NAKEB- Nagi and Kira; An Eternal Bond- Uta no prince Sama x Black Butler *TPA- The Progenitors Arc Characters are organized by which series they are part of, if they have (TPBS) beside their name it means that they are part of all three of the main series (TNCP,TOAP, and TSCP) Characters In Order of Appearance in The Pureblood Series *Akira Lillian Kuran (TPBS) *Asato Ichijou (TNCP) *Rido Kuran (TNCP) *Rokuro Kuran (TPBS) *Ai Kurekaze (TNCP) *Renge Jinguji (TOAP) *Ren Jinguji (TPBS) *Kaname Kuran (TPBS) *Takuma Ichijou (TPBS) *Yuuki Kuran/Cross (TPBS) *Kaien Cross (TPBS) *Senri Shiki (TPBS) *Hanabusa Aido (TPBS) *Ruka Souen (TNCP) *Rima Touya (TPBS) *Akatsuki Kain (TNCP) *Zero Kiryuu (TPBS) *Roku Shoto (TPBS) *Seirin (TPBS) *Touga Yagari (TNCP) *Haruka Kuran (TNCP) *Juri Kuran (TNCP) *Maria Kurenai (TPBS) *Shizuka Hio (TNCP) *Ichiru Kiryu (TNCP) *Nagamichi Aido (TNCP) *Tsukiko Aido (TNCP) *Kasuka Touya (TPBS) *Midori Shiki (TNCP) *Senri's Great Uncle (TNCP) *Aoi Hio (TPBS) *Akihiro Kuran (TNCP) *Kyoya Ootori (TOAP,TSCP) *Yoshio Ootori (TOAP) *Tamaki Suoh (TOAP, TNCP) *Hikaru Hittachin (TOAP) *Kaoru Hittachin (TOAP) *Takashi Morinozuka (TOAP) *Mitskuni Haninozuka (TOAP) *Haruhi Fujioka (TOAP) *Renge Houshakuji (TOAP) *Umehito Nekozawa (TOAP) *Kanako Kasugazaki (TOAP) *Shiro Takaoji (TOAP) *Benio Amakusa (TOAP) *Chizuru Maihara (TOAP) *Hinako Tsuwabuki (TOAP) *Fuyumi Ootori-Shido (TOAP) *Yasuchika Haninozuka (TOAP) *Kirimi Nekozawa (TOAP) *Arai (TOAP) *Ryouji Fujioka (TOAP) *Yuzuru Suoh (TOAP) *Shizue Suoh (TOAP) *Shizuo Shirabuki (TNCP) *Suzaku Hanadagi (TNCP) *Yusuke Toma (TNCP) *Sara Shirabuki (TNCP) *Lord Ouri (TNCP) *Isaya Shoto (TPBS) *Amaya Shoto (TNCP) *Okakura Shoto (TNCP) *Kiyomi Shoto (TNCP) *Lord Hio (TNCP) *Lord Toma (TNCP) *Lord Hanadagi (TNCP) *Kaito Takamiya (TNCP) *Vincent Shoto (TNCP) *Akemi Shoto (TNCP) *Ilyusha Shoto (TPA, TNCP) *Ryota Shoto (TPA, TNCP) *Yutta Toma (TPA, TNCP) *Sasuke Hanadagi (TPA, TNCP) *Sabrina Shirabuki (TPA, TNCP) *Lucifer Ouri (TPA, TNCP) *Ryohei Jinguji (TPA) *Leonid Shoto (TPA, TNCP) *Haruko Shoto (TPA, TNCP) *Makoto Shoto (TPA) *Rina Jinguji (TPA) *Kirihara Jinguji (TPA, TNCP) *Raphael Jinguji (TPA) *Kasuga Toma-Shoto (TPA) *Raiden Hio (TPA) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse